


La Femme Sophistiquée

by jaicubed



Category: Youtubers
Genre: Feminization, Grethan, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaicubed/pseuds/jaicubed
Summary: During the twins' stop in Paris on 4OU tour 2.0, Grayson decides to surprise Ethan with something extra special.





	1. Chapter 1

Grayson strode out of the Saint-Georges metro station with his sunglasses on and the hood up on his pea coat, hoping that a brisk pace and a dash of camouflage would keep him from being recognized. His earbuds were in and his phone was in his pocket, the bland British woman who lived in his GPS app giving him discreet directions to his destination. 

They’d arrived in Paris last night for 4OU Tour 2.0, and he’d left an exhausted Ethan still passed out in their hotel room that morning to rest up before their show the next day. Grayson fared better while traveling and he was itching to get out, especially since he was a man on a mission.

This time around their accommodations were luxurious, a block away from the Jardin des Tuileries and two kilometers from the Champs-Elysees. He’d briefly considered taking a risk and going to the latter to achieve his most recent goal, but even though it would be easier there, there were too many tourists, too many Americans who might recognize him. So he’d gotten a pastry and an espresso and taken the metro to the 9th arrondissement, hoping that his second choice would serve him well.

Unfortunately, Grayson still felt like he was running the gauntlet. There were hordes of teenage girls everywhere he turned, and each time he passed a gaggle of them he tensed, hoping that the shrieking wouldn’t begin. The last thing he needed was an audience right now.

By some miracle he reached the store without attracting an entourage, and he hurried inside, wincing as the door slammed behind him. Two French women in their early thirties, impeccably dressed and coiffed, turned to look at him with frowns on their faces.

“Sorry,” he said automatically, forgetting that he was supposed to be practicing his French. Well, too late now. He took off his hood and sunglasses and smiled apologetically.

“May I help you?” One of the women asked, and Grayson was surprised. Usually even if Parisians knew you spoke English, and they could too, they didn’t bother. She wasn’t particularly pleasant, but at least he could understand her, the thick accent aside.

Grayson was torn. He did need help, considering that he’d never bought lingerie in his entire life, let alone for himself. He looked around the small boutique and felt discouraged. All of the mannequins were petite, their waists tiny and their shoulders narrow. He’d known it would be a long shot, but he wanted something expensive and he couldn’t order anything online on the road. 

“Actually, yes,” Grayson replied. His cheeks reddened, and he tried to remember the name of what he wanted through his embarrassment. “I’m looking for a negligee.”

She pursed her bright red lips, looking him up and down as if to judge whether or not he was worthy of her assistance. He guessed he was, because she gestured for her to follow him to a back corner of the store.

“We have many different colors and styles,” she explained. There were several small racks in this corner, and Grayson didn’t even know where to begin. The gowns were long and short, lacy, satin, and everything in between. 

He’d done minimal research beforehand, but he did know he needed something to downplay the width of his shoulders and something that would give the illusion of an hourglass figure. The problem was, he had no idea which style would do those things for him.

“Did you have anything specific in mind?” She was looking at him with less judgment now, perhaps sympathetic to his obvious ignorance.

“Black, for sure. Umm…lots of lace. And bows, maybe,” he said shyly. 

She nodded. “I can select some styles for you.” She beckoned her colleague over. “Marina will take your coat. Have a seat, there,” she said, pointing at a very fancy chair next to a small fitting room. 

Grayson blinked in confusion, but Marina was looking at him expectantly, so he slid off his coat. He gave it to her and sat in the chair as instructed, wondering if all French shops were like this.

“Would you like a coffee?” the other woman asked. 

“Oh, umm…sure. Thanks.” She spoke in French to Marina, who hurried back to the front of the store.

“What is the occasion?” She asked, and Grayson had no idea what meant.

“The occasion?”

“Usually men purchase lingerie for an occasion, such as a birthday, or anniversary. And some styles are more appropriate for certain occasions than others. Which is why it is helpful for me to know this, as well as to whom the lingerie will be given.” She picked an imaginary piece of dust off of a satin red nightgown next to her, and Grayson was frozen in his chair, unable to respond.

What could he say? That there was no occasion, that he just found out his brother got off on nighties and he wanted to surprise him with something sexy? 

Something like that, he guessed. Minus the brother part.

“No occasion,” Grayson replied. He swallowed roughly. When had his palms gotten so sweaty? “And, uh, it’s actually…for me.”

He looked away, his face burning. He felt like he was going to throw up. She was going to kick him out. She was going to go on Twitter and tell all of her French friends that Grayson Dolan liked to wear pretty panties. 

She did not do either of these things.

“I see,” she said, looking at him thoughtfully. Her face hadn’t changed hadn’t changed at all; she was totally unaffected by his admission.

Grayson loved the French.

“Marina,” she called. She barked a few short orders, and seconds later Grayson saw Marina lock the door to the boutique and dim the front lights.

She lightly touched his shoulder. She gave him a small smile. “Let’s get started.”

Now  _this_  was customer service.

“What is your name?” she asked. Marina appeared and pressed a tape measurer into her hand, and she gestured for him to stand.

He stood and briefly considered giving her a fake name. He immediately felt guilty. She had actually closed her fucking store so he could shop with privacy. She was a bro.

“Grayson.” 

“I’m Helene.” She unrolled the tape and measured from one of his shoulders to another. Helene dictated a flurry of numbers to Marina, who scribbled them down on a small pad.

“Put your arms out to the side.” Grayson did, and she wrapped her tape all the way around his chest, right over the nipples. She murmured to Marina again, and then moved to his waist, and then his hips. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Helene was finished, she and Marina disappeared behind a door, Marina only coming out once to give him his promised coffee and pull a few pieces off the rack. Grayson sat in his fancy chair and drank espresso and wondered what his life had come to. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket- it was Ethan. He was finally awake and had just ordered room service.

_Where r u?_

_**Taking a walk. I’ll be back later.** _

Just as Grayson was stowing his phone back in his pocket, Marina and Helene returned. Helene put several items on hangers in the fitting room before gesturing towards it. “Please.”

Marina took his coffee cup and he stepped into the room, extremely nervous again. He slid the heavy curtain and closed and took a deep breath. It was just underwear. 

There were five or six different items hanging in front of him, and all of them were black and lacy, just as he had requested. They were varying lengths, and some were sheer, some were satin. 

Grayson didn’t think he could fit into any of them. He looked at a price tag and winced. 600 euros. If he ripped it trying to get it over his gargantuan shoulders, he’d probably cry.

He took off everything but his socks and underwear. He didn’t want to waste their time, especially since they’d closed the shop just for him, so he examined each one, trying to pick a favorite.

It was a no-brainer.

Most of it was a filmy, black sheer mesh, with thin straps and a shallow V neckline. The bust was made completely of lace, and it gradually melted into the gauzy material of the mesh. The hem was trimmed with lace, too.

Grayson delicately took it off the hanger. He was surprised at how easily it slipped over his body- he wouldn’t have to worry about ripping it. 

He braved a glance in the mirror, and he couldn’t help but grin.

Ethan was going to _die_.

The hem brushed against his mid-thigh, and the waist was slightly tapered to give the illusion of a more feminine figure. In a word, it was perfect.

“Grayson,” Helene called. “How are you?”

“I…I think I’ve found what I want,” Grayson replied, blushing even though she couldn’t see him.

“Wonderful. Let’s have a look then, to make sure the fit is correct.”

Helene said it so matter-of-factly that Grayson’s embarrassment was minimal, like he was having a check-up at the doctor’s office. He pulled back the curtain.

Helene actually smiled, nodding in approval. “Absolutely stunning. As I knew it would be.” She adjusted the straps slightly and stepped back, regarding him for several moments before speaking to Marina.

Marina disappeared into another corner of the store, and returned with a black satin robe and hangers of black panties. 

“To complete the look,” Helene said, sliding the robe off the hanger and passing it to Grayson. He put it on, tied the strap at the waist, and looked at himself in the mirror.

Fuck. He looked  _good_. 

“And for the panties,” Helene began, and Grayson turned around and looked down at his boxer briefs. Yeah, those would kind of ruin the look he was going for.

“You cannot try these on, of course, but your measurements correspond to this sizing. Marina selected several styles for you.” Grayson was immediately attracted to a simple pair that were satin and hi-cut, a thin strap hugging the hips, and a satin back that was sure to ride up his ass just right.

He pointed at them, and Helene looked proud of his choice.

“You have very good taste,” Helene praised, and he blushed, again.

“Thank you.”

Fifteen minutes later Grayson exited the store with a black bag, his three items wrapped in pink tissue paper. 

He could tell Ethan was anxious for him to return, judging by his texts. Grayson hurried back to the hotel, and once again he made it to his destination without being recognized.

He’d been concerned about how he was going to hide the bag from Ethan, since he wanted it to be a surprise, but fortunately Ethan was in the shower when he returned. He stowed the bag in the back of a closet, a thrill running up his spine and butterflies dancing in his stomach. He couldn’t wait for Ethan to see him.

***

Grayson pulled the razor down his leg one final time before he set it on the edge of the tub. 

Their room was incredible, and boasted one of the best hotel bathrooms he had ever seen. They had a huge marble soaking tub, big enough for the two of them and then some, and when they’d arrived, everything from shower gel to bath bombs had been arrange on the counter in a basket.

Grayson leaned back and ran his hands down his body, making sure there weren’t any other big patches of hair he’d missed. He’d shaved both legs and his armpits entirely, and after his final inspection, he was confident he’d gotten the rest of the errant body hair.

Ethan was out with Kyle having a drink, and Grayson had taken the opportunity to beg off and get ready. He hoped that when Ethan came back and saw him, he’d totally lose it.

Once he’d gotten out of the tub and toweled off, he rubbed fancy lotion into his skin, enjoying the smooth glide of his hands up his legs and arms. He brushed his teeth and put on a dab of perfume he’d gotten as a sample that day, and he blew dry his hair until it was soft and thick.

He retrieved the bag from the closet, setting it carefully on the bathroom counter. He pulled out the panties and removed the tag, and he sent up a quick prayer before he stepped into them and slid them up his legs.

They were a little tight, and they did ride up his ass, just as he’d expected- but they settled beautifully on his hips, and he could fit his dick in them (for now.)

The negligee was next, and now that he had the panties, it was even sexier before, the satin peeking through the mesh. His legs looked fantastic. He could feel his confidence skyrocketing, and he almost took a selfie in the mirror to send to Ethan. Almost.

Once he’d gotten the robe on, he dug through his toiletry bag. This last part was definitely the hardest, but he was thankful that James had been willing to help him out.

Neither he nor Ethan were into the full female get-up, mostly because it was way too much work, and wigs were a bitch to travel with. And he could never find a pair of heels that fit him.

However, there were some small details that he knew Ethan appreciated. A hint of perfume. A set of false lashes and a swipe of mascara (and he somehow managed to apply both of these perfectly this time.) A bit of kohl around the corner of his eyes. Some muted pink lipstick that would end up all over Ethan’s neck. And lastly, the diamond studs that Ethan had gotten him for Christmas last year. They sparkled in the light of the vanity, and Grayson gave himself an internal high-five. He had killed it.

He cleaned up the bathroom and checked his phone. Ethan would be back soon. This wasn’t the first time he had surprised Ethan with a sexy outfit, but this was by far the sexiest, and everything had to be just right. He surveyed their small sitting area and their two beds (one of them completely unused), deciding how he wanted to present himself. 

Ethan ended up making the decision for him. He heard a knock on the door, and when he peered through the peephole, he could see Ethan there, looking down at his phone.

He licked his lips and fixed his hair before turning the door handle.

“I was just about to send you a text. I left my keycard in the room and…” Ethan had looked up from his phone and was staring at Grayson, his mouth hanging open.

As much as Grayson liked being ogled, he didn’t want all of Paris to see him in this get-up, so he took Ethan’s hand and pulled him inside the room, shutting the door behind them. 

“I got you an eclair,” Ethan said dumbly, holding out a pastry box wrapped with a red ribbon. 

Grayson took the proffered box and smiled. “Thanks.” On the inside he was throwing himself a party, because Ethan was looking at him like he was one of the seven wonders of the world.

Ethan followed Grayson further into the room, their hands still connected. Grayson put the box on an end table and leaned forward, pressing a kiss onto Ethan’s lips. “Did you have fun with Kyle?”

“Yeah.” Ethan traded Grayson’s hand for his waist and pulled him close. “You look gorgeous.”

“You think so?” Grayson wrapped his arms around Ethan’s neck and fluttered his eyelashes coquettishly.

“Yes,” Ethan replied, his voice suddenly two octaves deeper. “You’re perfect.”

“I don’t know about that,” Grayson said, amused, and Ethan kissed him as if to say,  _Yes, you are_.

“Why don’t you get ready for bed?” Grayson murmured against Ethan’s lips. “And then I’ll show you the rest of your surprise.”

Ethan released Grayson reluctantly, his eyes dark. He went into the bathroom and shut the door quietly behind him.

Grayson didn’t usually put on such a big production, but he had spent almost a thousand euros on this outfit and he was damn well going to get his money’s worth. He pulled a chair from the sitting room closer to the bed and scrambled to find the remote, putting on the music channel he’d found earlier in the evening.

When Ethan came out, just in his underwear, Grayson was standing behind the chair, his hands gripping the top. He focused the full intensity of his bedroom eyes on Ethan. “Come sit.”

Ethan swallowed and followed instructions. Grayson leaned forward, sliding his hands down Ethan’s bare chest from behind. He pressed his lips against Ethan’s ear. “You do so much for me. I wanted to do something for you.”

Grayson slid back up and walked around, running his fingers lightly down Ethan’s arm. When he was standing in front of Ethan, he tugged lightly on the robe’s tie. Ethan was spellbound, tracking Grayson’s every movement. 

Grayson pulled the robe apart slowly, giving Ethan a little peek of the chemise before shrugging his shoulders and letting the robe slip off.

Ethan inhaled sharply. “Gray…” 

Grayson tossed the robe onto the back of the sofa. He let Ethan look at him, turning slowly so Ethan could see every inch of him covered in lace and satin.

“Do you like it?” Grayson asked softly, modulating his voice so that it sounded unsure, submissive. The answer was so obvious that Ethan didn’t even reply. Grayson could nearly feel the testosterone coming off Ethan, his eyes almost feral.


End file.
